Bella's Journey
by Kerridwen1531
Summary: Bella is alone.She has worked hard and has numerous fields of expertise.She is however in agony and has been for 600 years. She decides to face the music and head home. What will she find? More importantly, will the man she loved as a human keep heart?
1. Poem

_**I seriously do not own any of these characters (chapters to follow -just thought I would mention it now already!)… I wish I did, especially Emmet. BUT I don't think she would want to give him to me **__****_

**_A/N: This is my first fan fic so please read and review. I would appreciate any suggestions._**

_Kerridwen_

2009

_**Summary:**_ Bella has been around for 600 years. She made herself disappear, but she is coming out!!! Will they be reunited? Or will she meet another love?

A/N: Alternative universe. Set based on a non-return of Edward during New moon.

I wrote this poem as a description of Bella and Edwards pain…

**_As I descend into the depths of my mind,  
I can see the deep, dark blackness enveloping me.  
I can feel the thick atmosphere clamping down,  
Grabbing hold of my body,  
Pulling me down deeper and crushing the life out of me._**

**_I feel the sharp pang of my lungs being crushed.  
My breath escaping.  
The loving embrace of the majestic anaconda.  
Prey, that is what I am.  
Prey to my mind.  
Caught in a battle for survival._**

**_How do I escape me?  
I can't beg and plead for release._**

**_I grasp at thin strings of happiness,  
Struggling to pull myself to safety.  
Out of the depths of unimaginable pain,  
And suffering._**

**_©Taryn Valodia 2008_**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Stephanie Meyer owns all... I am just taking them for a spin in my imagination! :)**

**Chapter 1: A new Beginning**

**Chapter 1 Part 0: Eternal Pain**

_Bella POV_

It's been 600 years since I made myself disappear. It's been 600 years since I became invisible, a ghost in the world of humans. I have never stopped thinking about him. I have never stopped dreaming that I will find him, though I have never searched. The nightmare of my life without him will never end. It is eternal.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 617 years old and I am a vampire. I have special powers. I can turn invisible, I have both physical and mental shields, I can read minds and project my thoughts.

I have made a decision. I am returning to my place. My true home – Forks, Washington. It's a risk, but I want to visit our meadow. I want to visit my old home. I want to visit my fathers' grave. Maybe if I get closure I will move on. My heart tells me that this is a lie, but my head is filled with logical thought. I have trained myself to be this way in the belief that I will stop hurting.

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Flight**

_Bella POV_

My Flight leaves in 15 minutes. I have been here in Scotland for 30 years. I will miss the hills and valleys.

I am seated next to the most beautiful child. Intoxicating scent, big blue eyes and jet black hair. Creamy skin touched with olive. I must remind myself that I am a "veggy" and that this innocent child is a human being who is loved and will love. I find this strange – I notmally do not even have to think about this! Her parents are sitting next to her. Her mom sounds Scottish, while her father looks like the prince of Persia! He is incredibly handsome, beautiful even. For a moment I can't take my eyes off him. But then, the little one starts talking to me. She describes her puppy, her beloved doll and her very sick brother. They are going to see him in hospital. He is at Forks General and (according to my new little friend) has the "bestes" doctors on planet earth. She looks to be about 3, so her very detailed descriptions of events and people surprise me. She seems very articulate. I see the men (the very good doctors) that she speaks of through her mind's eye, and I am shocked to the core of my being. It is him – My lost love.

Can I continue on this journey or should I wait till the family, _my_ family, must leave my little town? Can I face the one that hurt me? My still heart bleeds. My soul explodes with hurt and anguish. If I could cry, I would. I feel like killing the little one for burdening me with the images of him. I know I can't blame her, but I am so shaken, that I do. I need to think. I need to clear my head. I need to hunt.

The little one senses my agony. She reaches out and touches my hand. She closes her eyes. She starts humming my lullaby and says in a voice that is not her own: "Bella, go home." Needless to say, I was shocked. Her parents were sleeping and did not notice the exchange at all. When she opens her eyes, they are completely white and she says in the unknown voice: "The decision has been made. You must go there and face your past. The future is sweet. I can't tell what the future holds, but I can sense it."

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Landing**

_Bella POV_

The second my feet hit the ground I run (at human speed) to catch a cab. All of the "in flight entertainment" was too overwhelming. I must get home. I must hunt.

2 hours later I arrive at home. Mr. Weber is there to let me in. The Weber's and each descendent have been taking care of Charlie's house since I left 600 years ago. I thanked him profusely, gave him an exceptional tip and sent him on his way. I ran up to my room and threw my bags down. I jumped out through my window with the grace of a ballerina and ran. I came across a herd of elk. I let their scent take over me. I succumbed to my primal instincts. I thought blood. I smelt the richness of its sent and with all expertise in the world, I caught my prey. I did not let them suffer. They had hearts, they had souls. I made it quick and as painless as possible. I drained a herd of 10 in less than 20 minutes.

Straighten myself up, I decided that a dip in the river near the Cullen place was in order. I ran at full speed till I got there. I slipped off my dress and underwear and I walked into the warm (on my skin), calming water. It felt delicious against my skin. I submerged myself. Meditating my way into a dream like trance. Thinking of nothing but the feel of the water against my skin. It was wonderfully relaxing and reenergizing. 30 minutes later, I was ready to head home. And then, I smelt them. I could hear the soft rustling of the leaves, I could smell their scent becoming stronger and stronger. I instantly knew who I would see – ALICE! EMMET! My best friend, my sister. My Big Brother. I could hear them slowing down as they picked up my scent. I stood and I waited. Coming out of the woods, the small pixie like (hyperactive shopping addicted loony vampire) creature with soft black spiky hair came bounding towards me. Emmet held back, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. He was struggling to control himself and his boisterous laughter!

Then I realized why Emmet couldn't resist for much longer. I had completely forgotten that I was naked! I felt my insides crawl with embarrassment, but Alice saved me and had my dress back over me in less than 2 seconds.

**Chapter 1 Part 3: Emmet's perception**

_Emmet's POV_

Oh my God! Bella was exquisite. Amber eyes, luscious lips the color of a blood red lily, brown hair cascading down her back, softly framing her face. Pale perfect skin. I had never noticed her beauty while she was human. Now she looked like a Goddess. If _my_ Rose still alive, she would have felt jealously running through her mind like venom running through the veins of a human during their change. It would be painful for her to realize that anyone was more beautiful than her.

It took me a split second to contain these thoughts and slip into "big brother Emmet" mode. I couldn't allow myself to think of her in this way. She was and will always be Edwards. So, I looked at her, put a fake smile on my face and pretended to stifle a giggle. Of course, when the realization dawned on Bella that she was naked, my outburst of laughter was genuine. Even as a Vampire she was hilarious.

Alice quickly helped her dress. I was disappointed to see her clothed, but I felt strangely happy that she was there at all. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach whilst looking at her. I couldn't place it, but, instinctively, I knew it was bad and that it would cause havoc if I tried to figure it out.

I desperately needed to watch a comedy or play a practical joke. I needed to be funny jovial Emmet not confused overwhelmed Emmet! I quickly ran over towards Bella and Alice. I lifted them both up into a hug and I flew with them in my arms towards home.

Racing through the woods, I could feel Bella begin to panic. Just before home, I stopped. She looked fearful. She looked sad. She looked apologetic. She looked all of these things all at once. Then we realized. Bella wasn't ready. She could not see the rest of the family yet. It angered me. Why did he break her?! She was ours. She is ours. I screamed in rage, but Bella never realized that my rage was not directed at her. She was gone in seconds. At that, Alice hit me at the back of my head, and headed home. Damn pixie Vamp! I resigned myself to following her home. Luckily the others were out and we had a chance to get rid of Bella's scent permeating through the woods and on us.


	3. Insert

_**Okay, this is a desperate plea!!!**_

_**I have had no reveiws and this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I really dont know if it is any good so far, so please please let me know if I should continue or not... Also, some good constructive criticism would be much appreciated!!**_

_**THANKS**_

_**Kerridwen**_


End file.
